Je demande la SPA
by himechu95670
Summary: Draco est malheureux depuis la fin de la guerre mais tout le monde s'en fou, tout change le jour ou il a une idée, et c'est ainsi que Draco Malefoy devient l'animal de compagnie d'Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, donc oui FAUTE D'ORTHOGRAPHE AU PROGRAMME

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la chanson, les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent a celle qui a osé tué Voldy par ricochet, J.K Rokwling

Pairing : Bah c'est mes chouchous, donc a moins de moi même me surprendre HPDM

Je sais, je n'ai pas fini mes autres fics alors que j'ai écris la suite mais honnêtement je ne suis pas satisfaite de ma fin donc j'attends le coup de génie, je sais ça peut être long. Donc je commence une nouvelle fics après avoir lue plein de fics animagus et en voyant que en fait, j'avais lu quasiment toute celle écrite (et que Harry et Draco sont souvent transformé en chat, max en lion, en loup, en renard polaire une fois dans une fic inachevée qui a intérêt à se poursuivre car je l'adore, quelque fois en créature fantastique, licorne, phoenix, deux dois en panthère et une fois on a eu un léopard, et la fouine ressort assez souvent, mais moi je veux être original alors j'ai choisis un animal rare, enfin vous comprendrez plus tard …)

J'espère réussir a vraiment finir cette fics car j'ai plein d'idée et croyez moi, ça va très loin et si j'arrive a finir, vous allez pleurer pour Draco et bon, la relation de Harry avec Draco, est assez spéciale …

J'essayais de ne pas paniquer. Tout allait bien, peut-être avais je mal vu ? Doucement j'inspirai avant d'ouvrir un œil et de se remettre à hurler. Ok, tout n'allait pas bien mais ça allait s'arranger, n'es ce pas ? Ouais, même moi je ne me convaincs pas, en même temps je n'ai jamais été d'un tempérament optimiste, je suis foutus. Donc c'était ainsi qu'après la grande guerre Draco Malefoy allait périr ? Quel fin indigne de sa personne ! Comme vous vous en doutez surement Voldemort alias le gars qui a perdu son nez se fait manger par les asticots, tuer par Potter. En même temps je l'avais dit a son père, « comment va t-il gagner contre un Potter de 17 ans alors qu'il a perdu contre lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé? ». Vous savez ce qu'a répondu, paix à son âme, mon cher papounet ? « Euh... Personne ne doute du seigneur des ténèbres, endoloris... », première fois de ma vie que je lui coupais la chique, moment le plus jouissif de mon existence. Enfin sauf peut-être hier soir dans ma douche... Bon revenons en à mon problème actuel. Après la guerre la vie a repris son cours, mon père est mort, ma mère aussi et moi, j'ai repris l'école comme un gentil élève. Seul avantage j'ai ma propre chambre parce que je suis préfet et pour d'autre raison, de toute façon après la bataille finale, les dortoirs de serpentards était un peu vide donc on s'en fou. Alors de quoi je me plains ? Il y a quelque semaine, alors que je me promenai tranquillement sans ennuyer personne ou presque, un coup de pieds a Miss Teigne n'est pas considérer comme mal, j'ai eu une idée. Comme il s'agissait d'une de mes idées, elle était forcément grandiose et génial alors je l'ai aussitôt mis en application. Cherchant à la bibliothèque, j'avais enfin trouver le livre que je cherchai, bon il était dans la section interdite mais quand notre parrain est Severus Snape se mourant d'amour pour son beau brun, obtenir une autorisation est aussi facile que de voler une sucette à u bébé, ce que je vous déconseille de faire, les sucettes des bébés sont recouverte de bave. Les consignes était pourtant simple.

Début du flash back :

« Attention, cette incantation est réservé au sorcier de second cycle, après vérification que leur niveau de magie soit suffisant ... »

J'avais évidemment sauter ce passage, évidemment que mon niveau de magie était suffisant, je suis un Malefoy tout de même.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas réussir, il vous faut la présence d'un compagnon pour réussir... »

Même excuse que précédemment, si je ne réussis pas Moi Draco Malefoy, le gars le plus sublime que la terre est porté, personne ne le pourra, et c'est bien connu un Malefoy n'a besoin de personne.

« Beaucoup de temps et d'entraînement avant de prononcer la formule et de boire la potion... »

Oui, oui passer a la formule et a la recette. Mais qu'es ce qu'ils ont ses livres a ne pas nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir.

« supercalifragilisticexpialidocious »

D'accord, je comprends mieux l'entraînement, c'est quoi cette formule de daube imprononçable, le gars qui a créer ça devait vouloir torturer les gens. Exciter comme une puce j'avais rapidement recopier la formule avant de sortir d'un pas guilleret de la bibliothèque et de heurter violemment Weasley et de m'écrouler au sol.

-Tu pourrai faire gaffe, belette, grognai-je agacé en ramassant mes affaires, relevant la tête dignement.

-Un problème mangemort, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi le ministère ne t'a pas encore enfermé, la cellule de ta maman serait parfaite, enfin ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que les détraqueurs te réservent un baiser, se moqua Ron avec hargne, le regard encore plus hautain que moi.

Pour qui se prends cette phase de cookie écrasé rousse. Je me relevai avec dignité, tenant ma sac contre moi.

-Au fait comment se remets ta sœur, toujours à l'hôpital des fous, je devrai peut-être envoyé un cadeau a ma tante pour la remercier, commentai-je, volontairement blessant.

On est un Malefoy ou on se refait pas.

Soudain je fus plaqué contre un mur, la bras de Weasmoche plaqué contre ma trachée, m'empêchant de respirer.

-Fait attention, Malefoy, tu n'es plus rien aujourd'hui, n'oublie pas qui je suis, si je le voulais je pourrai te tuer sans aucun problème. Il me suffirait de dire qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense, je recevrai peut-être même l'ordre de merlin pour mettre débarrassé de toi, commenta le rouquin a mon oreille.

-Tu ne peux pas, tu n'a pas le droit,articulai je difficilement en me débattant de toute mes forces.

Weasley éclata de rire, tout son corps me secouant sous les soubresauts qui agitait son corps. Pour la première fois j'eus peur d'un Weasley, doucement la panique envahis mon corps.

-T n'a pas encore compris, Malefoy ? Je suis un héros, les héros sont les gentils, je peux faire ce que je veux et les gens s'inclineront sur mon chemin en me remerciant. Je suis l'ami d'Harry potter, celui qui les as débarrassés de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, toi tu n'es plus rien Malefoy, murmura t-il a mon oreille.

Mon cœur battant a toute allure, je sentis un frisson remonter le long de mon échine tandis que mon regard ne pouvait quitter ses yeux bleus.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais Ron ? Questionna Potter, le gentil Pote Potty en apparaissant dans mon champs de vision, seul contrairement à son habitude.

Les yeux de la belette ne se retournèrent même pas, restant fixés au mienne avec rancœur.

-J'apprends a notre cher ami une leçon, commenta t-il simplement en resserrant encore plus son étreinte.

Je crois que je vais mourir, je n'arrive plus a respirer. Mon visage est sûrement devenu bleu car Potter pose une main sur la peau tacheté de son meilleur pote.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine, commenta t-il simplement en enserrant le bras nus du rouquins.

Enfin Ron regarda Harry, ses grands yeux bleus emplis de détresse et de tristesse.

Il se fait encore passer pour la victime de l'histoire, enfin c'est l'histoire de ma vie ça.

-Il a insulter Ginny, murmura Ron dans un demi sanglot en s'essuyant les yeux pour cacher ses larmes naissante.

Le regard de Potter se ternis, tandis que ses poings se serrait, ses pupilles amplis de haines me fusillant du regard.

-Lâche le Ron, tu vaux bien mieux que lui, ordonna t-il avec douceur.

Enfin l'étreinte de Weasley se relâcha me faisant tomber au sol.

-Tu as raison, renonça t-il avant de reculer et de s'éloigner.

-Ouais c'est ça, obéis comme le chien que tu es, commentai-je, crachant mon venin, tout mes membres tremblant sans que je puisse m'arrêter.

Se retournant Weasley tremblant de rage, son visage rouge de furie, se rapprocha de moi avant de cracher au sol sur ma chaussure.

-C'est ce que je pense ton existence, Malefoy, cracha t-il avant de s'éloigner enfin.

Ricanant je me relevai en m'appuyant sur le mur, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus.

Potter est toujours la, me regardant avec dégoût.

-Tu ne lui cours pas après, l'enjoignis-je avec moquerie.

S'approchant vivement, Potter me frappa violemment à l'estomac. Je m'affaissai sur lui, haletant en gémissant.

-Ça c 'est pour Ginny, murmura t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je m écroulai au sol. Je me suis réveillé trois jours plus tard à l'infirmerie, 2 côtes cassés et je ne sais plus quel organe en bouillis. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse mais cela n'avait aucune importance après tout j'avais la formule maintenant.

Retour au présent :

Enfin revenons en au présent plutôt qu'a ses pensées déprimantes. Après des mois de préparation réduit en un seul par mon incroyable génie, comprendre par la que j'ai fait fabriqué la potion par mon cher parrain grâce a un géniallisme « je suis sur que tu n'en ai pas capable », tellement facile à manipuler le Sev' j'avais prononcé la formule. J'allais me transformer en animagus, je m'imaginai déjà un fier loup solitaire ou un renard polaire comme mon père, ou même un blanc comme ma mère, et à la place j'étais ça. Ça quoi me direz vous ? Une hermine toute blanche avec des petites oreilles duveteuses, une crinière blanche et un bout de queue noir, et il y a pire, je suis une bébé hermine, bah oui une hermine adulte ça serait trop facile. Oh mon dieu il est hors de question que Weasley me voit ainsi il se moquerait de moi même après avoir dansé autour de ma tombe je n'oublierai jamais le traumatisme que m'a fait subir Maugrey ou le gars qui incarnait son rôle j'ai pas trop compris l'histoire. Vous le comprenez le problème ? Ouais, Un Malefoy est forcément génial, c'est pourquoi même si j'ai oublié de regarder la formule pour me retransformer, je vous interdit de vous moquer, après tout un Malefoy est plus intelligent que vous. Et je peux le jurer, je vous maudirai...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Perso de, roulement de Tambour J.K Rokwling

Pairing Hpdm et je ne sais pas trop encore même si j'ai ma petite idée

Alors deuxième cours chapitre comme tout les autres, je suis fier de moi, j'en ai au moins 6 d'avances !

a

a

a

-HPDM-

Affolé, je me mis à courir partout, avez vous déjà une hermine couiné en courant partout ? Oui un moment peu glorieux pour un Malefoy, on dirait un chien fou tentant d 'attraper sa queue. Puis la révélation fit tilt dans mon esprit, merci cerveau de ne pas me laisser tomber. Le livre, vous savez celui qui m'a permis de devenir une espèce de souris a poil long, il suffit que je le retrouve pour trouver la formule qui me fera retrouver mon corps d'Apollon.

Fier de mon plan, je décidai de le mettre en application et me rendit compte de sa complexité. Je jetai un regard a ma baguette, soupirant, trop haute pour moi. Pourquoi ai je ce stupide réflexe de la cacher sous mon oreiller ? J'ai l'air malin avec mes 10 centimètre de hauts devant mon lit flottant. Oui je sais c'est cool, mais parents m'ont achetés un lit lévitant, parce que je mérite le meilleur. Le problème, sous cette forme comment voulez vous que je grimpe sur un lit qui monte a plus d'un mètre de hauteur et qui ne réponds qu'a ma voie. Et non je n'ai pas essayé de l'appeler, je couine je vous rappelle, suivez un peu !

Bon alors passons au plan b, après tout en tant que Moi je me dois d'avoir un plan b. Me creusant les méninges je me laissai tomber au sol. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide... Je me redressai la queue en tendue en mode chien de chasse, surexcité, mais oui c'est bien sur de l'aide, je pourrai aller demander a … Il y eut un silence dans ma tête, un blanc. Qu'importe.

Passons au plan c, il faut que je sorte d'ici, puis j'irai a la bibliothèque et je serai sauvé. Ouais c'est pas mon meilleur plan, mais c'est le seul que j'ai alors la ferme.

Trottinant sur mes petites pattes, je courrai vers la porte avec enthousiasme et me cassais la figure m'écrasant le museau contre mon tapis. Bah quoi, c'est pas facile de courir avec 4 pattes, essayez vous, bipèdes, au lieu de vous moquez. Enfin heureusement que personne n'est la pour assister a ce spectacle ou il en serait finit de la fierté Malfoyenne.

Arrivant devant la porte, je la poussai du museau, sur de moi et rien ne se passa. Mais pourquoi ma vie est aussi poisseuse ? Et pourquoi je ferme mes portes moi ? Pour éviter d'être a nouveau maté par Goyle se masturbant derrière la porte quand tu te balade en serviette murmura une petite voie. Elle a bien raison, berk mon pire souvenir, enfin mon meilleur pire souvenir.

Désespérés je montai sur mes petites pattes arrières, appuyant doucement sur la porte en couinant. Allez ouvre toi, s'il te plaît, glapis et non je ne suis pas pathétique. J'imagine déjà la scène Draco Malefoy mort de faim retrouver transformer en hermine, le méchant trop beau serpentard avait-il un penchant étrange pour les fouines ? Ronald Weasley approuve.

Doucement je me laissai glisser vers le désespoir. Déjà qu'être transformé en bébé hermine c'est pas le pieds avec mes petites griffes toutes roses qui n'égratignerait pas une coccinelle, mais en plus je suis tout seul et le sol il est tout froid. Ouin, j'en ai assez, je veux être retransformer en humain, maintenant, c'est même pas marrant.

Tout tremblant comme la minuscule de poil que je suis devenu, je me roulai en boule, posant mon menton triste sur ma queue. OH J'AI UNE QUEUE, enfin j'en avais déjà une avant merci bien, mais celle la elle est toute mignonne, toute noire. Distraitement je fis bouger ce nouveau muscle, l'observant bouger avec fascination, c'est vraiment étrange d'avoir un nouvel appendice. Je le sens rattacher a mon corps comme s'il avait toujours été la, m'aidant a rétablir mon équilibre. Être autre chose en étant toujours soit, c'est vraiment étrange, il faut le vivre pour comprendre. Le bout noir tremblota poursuivant son ensorcelante danse, c'est moi ou il me provoque. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je sautai dessus, essayant de l'attraper. Oh je vais l'avoir, a moi. Tournant sur moi même, en poussant de petit cri, je tentai avec enthousiasme d'attraper le petit membre qui osait défier le grand Draco Malfoy. Et ne vous moquez pas, c'est pas si facile que ça, c'est qu'elle n'est pas décidé à se rendre sans combattre la vilaine. Mais personne ne bats un Malefoy, je vaincrai. Avec un grand sourire, j'attrapai enfin la petite impertinent la mordant violemment avec mes petites canines. AIE ! Stupidement je fixais le sang dégoulinant de la minuscule morsure, je réalisai, mais je suis con ou quoi ? Mais qu' es ce qui m'a pris ? C'est que ça fait super mal en plus, rapidement je relachai ma pauvre queue avec une grimace. Ah je viens de me souvenir d'une phrase d'avertissement du manuel que j'aurai peut-être du lire un peu plus sérieusement. C'est un truc du genre :

« Attention, préparer soigneusement votre transformation afin de contrôler votre instinct animal. » Évidemment, j'avais dédaigneusement sauté ce passage, après tout un Malefoy se contrôle toujours. Enfin un Malefoy apparemment se contrôle toujours sauf quand il est une bébé hermine sans pur. Secouant la tête, je me laissai a nouveau tomber sur mes pattes arrières, il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution a ce désagréable problème.

Bon objectif numéro un, sortir de cette stupide chambre. Longeant les murs je cherchais, je ne sais pas, un passage secret, un miracle, enfin un truc quoi. Me surprenant a supplier Merlin, je l'aperçus soudain, un trou. Vive les souris du château, et je jure que j'obligerai l'incompétent Elfe de maison qui m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun rongeur dans ma chambre et que les couic couic que j'endentai venait de mon imagination à prendre un bain. Vous ne le saviez pas ? A la base les elfes de maison, ont de la fourrure blanche et marron, il ressemble a des gremlins en mode mignon, tiens d'ailleurs ça explique peut être pourquoi il n'aime pas l'eau, je devrai peut être leur donner a manger après minuit pour voir... Tout ça pour dire que cette hideuse couleur vert, gris, viens de leur propre dégoût de se laver. En tout cas l'association de Granger a bien choisit son nom S.A.L.E. Traversant le petit trou, juste à ma taille,j'arrivai dans un couloir de Poudlard, que l'aventure commence.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon alors je rappelle au cas ou quelqu'un aurait un trou de mémoire, NULL EN AURTOCRAFES, et ou il y a plein de fautes dans ce mots. SI quelqu'un se propose pour me corriger mais sinon, ne dites pas que je ne vous aurai pas prévenu.

Disclaimer : Si les perso m'appartenait, ça se serait

Pairing : HPDM dans des millions d'années vue que pour l'instant Draco n'est plus très humain et qu'ensuite il (chut c'est un secret!)

J'ai une dizaine de chapitre d'avance donc normalement pas de risque d'arrêt, vue que j'ai un plan (quoi que pour mes autres fics j'en avais, voir j'ai écris la suite mais j'ai la flemme de publier, une petite review pourrait aider?)

Chapitre 3 :

Cela fait des heures que je marche et mes petites pattes me font super mal. Je suis une hermine de luxe moi, porteur ou est tu quand on a besoin de toi ? Pourquoi n'ai je pas été transformé en chihuahua je suis sur qu'une idiote trop poudré aurait bondi pour me servir. Un petit reniflement triste m'échappa. Les dalles sont froides, gelés, d'un seul coup je vénère mes chaussures en cuirs italiens et mes belles chaussettes. Honnêtement qui a eu l'idée stupide de construire une école dans un château, certes, le cadre est chouette, mais ont-ils pensés à l'entretien et au chauffage surtout ? Et puis d'abord c'est quoi ce racisme envers les serptendard. Attendez, d'accord nos couleurs sont classes et notre salle commune aussi mais être enterrer sous terre, sans soleil comme un vieux vin à la cave, non je vous jure, alors que les gryffons ont la belle vue du stade, nous on a des monstres marins de l'eau du lac ou découle les chiottes et de la moisissure. Qui pourrait se réveiller autrement qu'aigris dans de pareille condition ? Vous savez pourquoi j'ai toujours le nez levé, c'est pour empêcher la morve de couler de mon nez pardi ! Tout le 3 jours un Serpentard est malade, comprendre moi, mais bon évidemment je ne me plains jamais et reste un vrai rayon de soleil... Enfin revenons en a mon épopée fantastique.

Autre problème, je suis tout petit. A côté de moi giminy cricket est un géant, et oui j'ai rencontré giminy ma période fée bleu jusqu'au jour ou j'ai appris qu'elle était drogué à la poussière bleu qu'elle volait au stroumph, rêve d'enfant brisé. Soupirant j'arrivais a un couloir, produisant de la buée que je me pris en pleine tronche, berk c'est mon haleine ça ? Mais j'ai mangé quoi, Berthie crochu tu me le payera. Je n'aurai jamais cru que l'école était si grande. Mais pourquoi personne n'a eu l'idée génial d'inventer une carte ? Non parce que entre les escaliers qui bougent, les passages secrets, les fausses portes, les étages potentiellement mortel, chaque matin je me lève avec 30 min d'avance pour la mission survivre pour aller en cours. Et puis autant se diriger en tant qu'humain est déjà pas si facile mais alors sous la forme d'une minuscule bestiole est encore plus difficile. Je suis ou la ? J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, mais pourquoi tout se ressemble ? Et non mon sens de l'orientation n'est pas pourris, c'est vous qui êtes pourris nah et oui c'est pas ma meilleure réplique, mais je suis fatigué, et mes pa-pattes me font mal.

En plus pour faciliter les choses, quand je tombe sur un escalier je suis coincé et obligé de faire des tas de détours. Je suis trop petit pour grimper sur une stupide marche. Enfin si j'y arrive mais si lentement et avec temps d'effort que j'ai laissé tomber rapidement en voyant le millier de marche qu'il me restait a grimper, et j'exagère à peine.

Sans oublier qu'il fait nuit, et honnêtement, le château est vraiment effrayant la nuit quand on mesure 10 centimètre. Ses amures gigantesques qui me regarde de haut et qui pourrait m'écraser si facilement, cette obscurité, et le bruit de mes griffes qui résonnent sur le sol. Grff, grff, un nouveau pas, grff, grff. Sans que je m'en rende compte je me suis mis a courir. Je suis ou ?

Soudain j'éternuai, en plus mon allergie à la poussière se réveille, et la proximité avec le sol, même pas 10 centimètre n'aide pas, la prochaine fois que Ruzard hurle a quel point il n'en peut plus de nettoyer derrière nous, je lui fais manger mes chaussures. Enfin des que j'aurai de nouveau des pieds pour mettre des chaussures.

Soudain un miaulement raisonna derrière moi. Oh mince c'est pas le moment, si Ruzard me trouve en dehors d couvre feu je vais avoir de gros problèmes et... Je me tournai vers miss teigne. Cette saleté va me dénoncer, quoi que en y repensant ce sale cracmolle ne se rendra même pas compte que je suis un animal magique, quel débile ce gars.

La chatte famélique se tassa sur elle même, ses yeux brillant avant de se passer une langue avide sur les lèvres. Attendez, arrêt sur image, pourquoi elle se lèche les babines celle la ?Je rêve, non elle ne va pas faire ce que je crois ? La chatte bondit, m'empêchant de fuir, ses pattes jouant avec moi en m'envoyant rouler au loin. Ronronnant, ses yeux en bille de loto surexcité, la sale bête m'attrapa par le cou brutalement avant de me faire voler dans les airs. Elle veut jouer avec moi ou détendre la chaire, je veux pas savoir. Terrorisés, je gémis, allez un peu de courage. Le cœur battant a tout rompre, je me grossis, mes poils hérissés prêt à l'attaque, tout croc sortit, en une posture franchement imposante et courageusement... Je me carapatai tout mon instinct me criant de fuir plus vite. Bah quoi je ne suis pas comme un débile mentale qui s'est dit qu'affronter un basilic serait amusant. Elle va me manger. Couinant, j'accélérai sentant le souffle de mon pire ennemie dans mon dos. Et non, ce n'est pas du tout ridicule d'avoir comme pire ennemie une chatte, elle a les yeux rouges la bestioles, rouges, je vous dit qu'elle est diabolique.

Virevoltant, avec fluidité et une audace sans comparaison, normal on parle de moi, j'attrapai a la patte ce sac à puce, mordant de toute mes forces. Aussitôt le sang remplit ma bouche, acre. Berk du sang de chat. Je crachai, dégoutté, retenant un haut le cœur. Mais bon ce n'est pas le moment de jouer le délicat. Tout a mes pensées, je ne vis pas venir le prochain coup, la chatte en colère siffla avant de me transpercer le flanc. La douleur fut fulgurante, je poussai un petit cri de surprise et de douleur comme un animal que l'on égorge. J'ai mal, une petite larme roula le long de mon œil tandis que je continuai a courir malgré mes forces faiblissantes. J'en peux plus. Je ne gagnerai pas, elle est plus forte et surtout plus grosse que moi. Mon sang s'écoulant de moi sans que je le regarde près à tourner de l'œil, j'accélérai, l'adrénaline peut faire bien des miracles. Pas envie de finir en amuse gueule pour chat. Vite, vite, plus vite. Le cœur battant, j'effectuai un virage a 90° avant de me remettre a courir, la minette est juste derrière moi. J'entends ses griffes heurter le sol, son odeur emplit de colère. Elle va m'attraper, elle va me manger. Non je ne veux pas, j'ai peur.

Désespérés je priai une seconde salazard, je ne veux pas mourir tuer par un chat après avoir survécus a cette saleté de guerre.

Et soudain devant moi, un obstacle, avec désespoir je m'y agrippai avant de me faufiler à l'intérieur et de grimper, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Enfin pas comme si en faite, ma vie en dépends. Autour de moi, quelque chose couina avant qu'un coup violent ne soit donné a quelque centimètre de moi. Je gémis, m'agrippant deux fois plus a mon sauveur tout chaud qui glapis a nouveau. Attendez glapis, tout chaud ? J'ouvris les yeux, regardant autour de moi, bon apparemment je suis accroché à de la peau humaine, d'un mec apparemment vue ce que contient le caleçon a côté de moi. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un pantalon me sauverai la vie, doucement je me blottis contre la peau toute chaude. Je n'oublie pas qu'une chatte monstrueuse me poursuis moi, je me poserai des questions de conscience, comme MAIS JE SUIS DANS LE PANTALON DE QUI ? A QUI APPARTIENT LE MEMBRE GONFLE QUI EST A COTE DE MOI ? Et faite juste qu'il ne soit pas gonfler à cause de moi... Mais pour l'instant, je veux juste vouer un culte au pantalon, et être soigné si c'est pas trop en demander.

-Putain de chatte de merde, mais laaaaaache moi, cria une voie avec douleur, les jambes sous moi donnant bougeant dans tout les sens.

Mais il me fait quoi l'humain, il danse ? Faite que je sois pas tombé sur le cousin de Luna, ou pire sur Sev', je ne veux pas voir le membre de mon parrain a moins de souhaiter boire de l'acide juste après.

Tiens je connais cette voie. Soudain une main apparut, me tenant compagnie dans le pantalon. Peut -être veut-elle être mon ami ? Tâtonnant les doigts s'approchèrent de moi. Je les léchai doucement, oh ils ont un goût de chocolat. Je crois que je suis vraiment épuisé, ou peut être es ce parce que je me vide de mon sang. La main me souleva par la peau du cou, ça ne fait pas aussi mal que je le croyais. Faiblement, je me débattis, me tortillant sans volonté juste parce que personne n'a le droit de porter un Malefoy comme ça. Soudain deux yeux, amusés, je tentai de les toucher, ils sont tout vert, j'aime bien le vert.

-T'es vraiment un chanceux toi, commenta la voie.

Je papillonnai des yeux choqués, POTTER. Je suis vraiment le plus poisseux de tout les hommes. Je tombai dans les pommes.

H

p

d

m

Salut tout le monde, alors que pensez vous qu'il arrivera ensuite, que fera Harry de petit Draco ? Une review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les perso appartiennent a j'ai oublié son nom, juste J.K Rokwling quoi …

h

p

d

m

-Oh Harry, ou tu l'a trouvé, elle est trop mignonne, s'écria une voie aiguë de fille.

Quelque chose me toucha du bout du doigt, un peu comme les gosses avec leur bâton au bord de la plage quand il voit des méduses. Super maintenant je suis un animal crevé ayant d'étranges ressemblances avec un sac en plastique.

-Miss Teigne voulait en faire son quatre heure, je ne voulais pas la priver d'un bon repas mais cette chose s'est jeté sur moi, commença une voie plus masculine en tapotant mon flanc.

Je gémis, ça fait mal, qu'il touche a son culs celui la.

-Et Hermy s'est peut-être un petit mec, ajouta mon tourmenteur en me lâchant enfin, tant mieux je ne suis pas obligé de me réveillé et...

Une main se posa sur moi, soulevant ma queue tandis que je gardai les paupières clauses, trop fatigué, souhaitant dormir encore un peu.

-Je ne peux pas te dire, cette partie intime de l'anatomie de ta bestiole est trop peu développés pour que je puisse te dire s'il s'agit d'un mâle ou d'une femelle, s'attrista Hermy en tenant toujours ma queue levés.

J'ouvris les yeux soudainement, elle vient vraiment de faire ce que je crois qu'elle a fait ? C'est quoi cette perverse de mater le culs des pauvres animaux sans défense ? Au viol, que quelqu'un appelle les aurors. Je crois que quand je redeviendrai moi même j'irai parler de ce traumatisme avec un médicomage, et elle va arrêter de regarder mon troufion avec attention, c'est vraiment flippant. Et puis je rêve ou cette fille a osé dire que les parties d'un Malefoy n'était pas développés ? Je suis très bien proportionné moi Monsieur, si elle est aveugle ce n'est pas ma faute, même sous la forme d'une hermine j'ai la queue d'un cheval, c'est évident ! Brusquement je me redressai, tentant de mordre la main impudique, prépare a toi subir la vengeance d'un Malefoy, mortel HHAHAHA ! Et m'écroulai lamentablement en sanglotant. Mauvaise idée, j'ai trop mal, mes blessures se sont rouvertes, maudite chatte. Je jure que quand j'aurai a nouveau mon physique digne de sorcière hebdo que j'emmènerai cette sale bête faire un petit tour chez le vetomage, la piquer sera un bienfait pour l'humanité. Ouvrant un œil, je regardai critique ma fourrure blanche taché de sang, mon dieu c'est pas beau a voir. Je retombai en arrière sans force, je suis épuisé.

Doucement une main douce se posa sur mes poils les caressants de haut en bas.

-Chut, calme toi, on ne te veux aucun mal, murmura la voie rassurant de Potter, son souffle brûlant m'ébouriffant.

Rassurés je me blottis contre cette main bienfaisante avec un simple « Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur de rien » avant de m'endormir et, retour en arrière. Potter ? A nouveau j'écarquillai les yeux, comme Harry Potter ? Oh Merlin dite moi que c'est un cauchemar ? Qu'es ce que j'ai fais au monde pour mériter ça.

Droite, gauche, je compris rapidement, les dortoirs gryffondors, Potter m'a emmené dans son lit. Je failli mourir sous le choc, cet endroit devrais juste être rayer de la carte. Partout du rouge et or, encore et encore, j'ai les yeux qui pique. Contrairement a ce que vous croyez, je ne déteste pas ses couleurs, même si je le démentirai toute ma vie, mais la y a de l'abus ! Les murs sont rouges, les rideaux sont rouges, les draps sont rouges, les oreillers sont dorés, les tapis sont rouges avec l'emblème de gryffondor doré, les bureaux sont dorés, ils ne connaissent pas d'autre couleur ? On se croirait dans un paquet de Noël géant, c'est écœurant à en faire mal aux yeux. Comment peuvent-il dormir dans cette chose ? Bon c'est vrai que les dortoirs serpentards sont aussi très verts et argentés, mais nous on a la classe, chic et élégant, avec du noir aussi, des miroirs, des formes en fer forgé, des commodes noires, des fauteuils style louis 14, bref la classe, alors que ça c'est juste de la*censuré*.

Sans m'en rendre compte je commençais a ronronner. Non vraiment, c'est quoi ce corps de traître. Bon d'accord Potty est plutôt doué avec ses mouvements réguliers et ses mains légèrement calleuses mais je suis un, devinez la suite, MALEFOY. Et les Malefoy ne ronronne pas, et encore moins dans les mains de leur pire ennemi. Non ça ne va pas du tout, je dois réagir immédiatement ou ma fierté ne me le pardonnera jamais, je ne pourrai plus jamais aller sur la tombe de mes parents avec fierté. Lentement je me redressai comme un serpent, jetant un regard noir a Potter, qui redoubla ses caresses. OK, le regard noir ne fonctionne plus sous cette forme. Dédaigneusement, je levais la tête agacé, on passe au plan b. Avec un grand sourire, je roulai innocemment sur le dos tandis que Potter satisfait me grattouillai gentiment en gazouillant et, je le mordis avant de m'éloigner de ce cinglé psychopathe au main trop douve. Je n'oublie pas que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue il m'a envoyé a St Mangouste en urgence pour organe défectueux. Potter est dangereux, je ne dois pas le laisser me toucher et puis c'est quoi ce comportement amical, on a pas élevé les brotucs ensemble lui et moi. Potter ramena sa main a lui avec un petit cri, fièrement je regardai son sang couler, il sait qui domine maintenant. Puis soudain je réalisai je l'ai mordu, écarquillant les yeux, je me roulai en boule tremblant devant son regard énerver. IL va me frapper, comme la dernière fois,et sous cette forme ça va faire mal, très mal. Me faisant tout petit, je tentai de disparaître dans le coussin Berk doré. Je ne veux pas avoir mal.

-Espèce de sale… Commença celui qui a dégommé Voldemort en éternuant, si, si, je vous jure, il l'a atomisé à cause de son rhume, un atchoum maladroit et paf, plus de Voldy. Étrangement, des que Potter sort un mouchoir de sa poche tout le monde s'éloigne de lui... Même moi, malgré mon grand courage je reste a distance, c'est dire. Enfin c'est vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre, je ne m'approche plus beaucoup de Malefoy.

Potter leva la main pour frapper, je me crispai, attendant ma sentence quand...

Granger, ma sauveuse, enfin la sang de bourbe qui a enfin trouver sa place, protéger mon auguste personne, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Attends Harry, tu lui fait peur, lui fit-elle remarquer en me désignant.

Aussitôt Potter se calma avant de mettre sa main devant mon museau tout doucement, pour apparemment me faire sentir ses doigts, un geste symbolique universel de paix envers les animaux, mais honnêtement ses doigts put, ou il les a fourrer ? Je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, chut, calme toi, murmura t-il avec tendresse.

Sans comprendre pourquoi je m'empourprai, heureusement que sous cette forme fouinesque on ne peut pas le remarquer. Doucement, Potter voulu poser ses mains sur ma fourrure, encore, non mais qu'es ce qu'il veut essuyer a la fin, j'ai l'air d'un essuies tout ? Aussitôt je me hérissai, mes poils me faisait doubler de taille pour impressionner l'ennemi avant qu'un feulement ne m'échappe. Les doigts de Potter s'éloignèrent avec tristesse avant que ses pupilles ne s'emplisse a nouveau de fureur.

-C'est toi qui la voulu, si tu avais été une gentille fouine, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de faire ça, s'énerva t-il en m'attrapant, me serrant sans le faire exprès.

Paniqué, je me débattis de toute mes maigres forces, me tortillant, faisant resserrer l'étau de ses mains. Doucement je gémis plaintivement avant qu'enfin les mains qui me broyait les côtes encore fragiliser me relâche, la brute !

Je m'écrasai au sol, enfin plutôt dans de la paille. Surpris je regardai autour de moi, observant avec étonnement mon nouvel environnement. Je suis dans une cage, c'est une jolie grande cage spacieuse avec une maisonnette en bois et des petits jeu pour furet, il y a même une écuelle avec de la nourriture comestible ou en tout cas ce qui y ressemble et un biberon remplit d'eau. Cependant, mon cœur se serra, tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillait, un filet de sueur froide coulant dans ma nuque, inconsciemment je me mis à trembler de tout mes membres. Non, non, sortez moi de la.

-Tu l'a bien mérité, me condamna yeux vert en s'éloignant, agacé.

Lentement je me mis à sangloté.

-Il pleure Harry, tu devrai peut être le laisser sortir. C'est un animal sauvage, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu gagnera sa confiance, il est blessé en plus, hésita Granger en me contemplant avec pitié sans pour ôtant se rapprocher.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires, je sais m'occuper des fouines, il suffit de la dresser et bientôt cette bestiole me mangera dans la main, grogna Harry irrité en donnant un coup de pieds dans un livre.

Hermione soupira tandis que des sanglots déchirant montait dans les airs. Mais que quelqu'un fasse taire cet hystérique, je suis entrain de paniqué moi, je compris avec horreur que ce bruit d'animal agonisant venait de ma petite gueule. Encore plus perturbé, je me mis a crier encore plus fort. Je déteste à, je suis enfermer. Les yeux fous je regardai les murs autour de moi, tournant sur moi même comme un animal traqué. S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un laisser moi sortir, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas être enfermer. Je serai gentil, promis, laisser moi sortir. Des gouttes d'eau se prirent dans mes moustaches. Je ne supporte juste pas, d'être enfermer. Après, après ce qui est arrivé, je ne peux juste pas, je... Non s'il vous plaît, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, laisser moi sortir. Claustrophobie, j'étouffe, aidez moi !

-Tu sais sans doute ce qui est le mieux Harry, mais n'oublie pas qu'un animal qu'elle qu'il soit demande de l'amour, murmura t-elle.

C'est ainsi que je fus adopté par Harry potter.


End file.
